


One last time [Casmund]

by MarcyDarkAngel



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Edmund Pevensie-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcyDarkAngel/pseuds/MarcyDarkAngel
Summary: This started as me writing down an idea for my Tumblr, but somehow turned into a drabble.It's been a couple of months since the last time Edmund saw Caspian, and he knows he'll return to Narnia eventually, but he can't help but think that maybe, for the time he's back, his love would be dead already. So fate (or, more accurately, probably Aslan) grants him what he wanted: a happy ending with Caspian.
Relationships: Casmund, Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	One last time [Casmund]

It's been a couple of months since the siblings came back from what it would be the last Narnian adventure, for Peter and Susan at least. Everyone pretty much knows about how close King Edmund and King Caspian grew to be, considering they shared a last kiss of goodbye in front of everyone before Edmund and his siblings had to return to his world.

Edmund is tormented by the idea that maybe, when it's time again for him to return to Narnia, Caspian would have long passed away. After they return, he closes himself up, refusing to talk to his siblings with the occasional exception of Lucy, who knows how deeply worried he is that even if they come back, he might never see Caspian again.

Then, one day, while on the same train station that granted them their second trip to Narnia, once they're alone waiting, Peter finally looses it and demands that Edmund speaks to them. Edmund explodes too, claiming how he didn't wanted to leave Narnia and how Peter had made the decision to leave for all of them. The fight just escalates from there:

"Don't you think I don't miss Narnia too!?"

"I don't only miss Narnia, and you know it! I also lost the person I loved. Yeah, I might go back. But when? _When_ , Peter!? Last time it was a year for us, but thousands of years for _them_! I might never see him alive again, and that's all your fault!"

Then Edmund just runs, leaving Peter speechless. Lucy screams for him to wait, but he just runs, wanting to scape his feelings and his own brother. He's only stopped by a sudden rush of wind that he recognizes all too well. He stands still, Lucy's screams getting drowned down by the sound of waives crashing into the shore until they finally stop, and he's standing in the sunny beach of a place he is all too familiar with. Alone.

His breath catches in his throat as the fact that he's back sinks in. Edmund looses no time, running as fast as his legs can carry him again. He travels, eager to reunite with Caspian, and when he finally arrives at the castle two days later and running on almost 6 hours of sleep, he knows it's worth it. He knows it as soon as he sees Caspians face, as soon as he runs to reunite with him and hold him in a tight embrace.

And things just keep getting better from that day on. Not much later they get engaged, and only a couple of weeks after their marriage, they adopt a poor kid named Sebastian who lost his parents at a very young age.

It was quite the news in the entirety of Narnia that the two Kings were getting married, but considering they were the kings, no one dared opposed them. People started whispering even more at the official announcement of young prince Sebastian, who had no royal blood and no connection to either of the kings, as being obvious by his messy brown hair and deep grey eyes, showing no common traits with either of them. But again, no one opposed, and even though they had doubts, the prince ended up being Narnia's favorite.

Years go by when Edmund is severely injured by pirates in the middle of an attempted invasion at the kingdom. They are eventually defeated and King Edmund is rushed to the best medic there is, but it all fails to heal him. It seemed his time in Narnia had finally run out.

The last thing Edmund heard was his housband whispering a last "I love you" and their son, now grown up and about to become the King, pleading for him to stay. His eyes close, and suddenly he finds himself standing in the exact same spot where he left his world. He falls to his knees, pure bittersweetness overtaking him. He'd had the chance to live his happily ever after with Caspian and Sebastian, but still, this time it was definitive he wasn't coming back.

Peter reaches him mere seconds after, although for Edmund it feels as if it's been hours.

He hears the muffled voice of his sisters too, approaching him fast. He hears Peter and Susan scold him, demanding to know where he's been for the past hours, when Lucy suddenly gasps, looking at his brother with glassy wide eyes as realization hit her.

"You went back, didn't you?"

Peter and Susan quiet down and look at him. A sob escapes Edmunds throat, and soon he's thrown into a sea of emotions, struggling not to drown from his own tears.

Only then he realizes what's on his clamped fist, opening it to see a a golden necklace staring back at him. Edmund spots a small line, a clue that urges for him to open the pendant, gasping audibly and choking on even more tears at the sight of Caspian and Sebastian's grinning faces staring back at him. But how? Cameras didn't even existed back on Narnia! So how?...

Edmund holds the small object close to his chest, understanding then that it was a gift. A gift from Aslan. For him to be grateful for what he had, but not greedy to ask for more, because it wasn't possible anymore. He feels his siblings arms wrapping around him gently, and he lets them be.

Once he'd recover, he would tell his brother and sisters all about what happened, but one thing was for sure: Lucy would be delighted to learn she was an aunt. And Edmund would make sure to tell her that, when her time come to return to Narnia, if either of his loves were to still live, she would tell them that he was fine, but that he couldn't come back. And that he deeply loved both of them with his entire heart. 

And maybe Edmund and Caspian would meet again. Not in this world, but maybe in another life. Maybe neither of them would be a King of a magical land then, but most importantly, they could get back their happily ever after. And this time, not even a different world could get on their way.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how exactly this came to be, but oh well. This is my first time writing in English (Spanish is my first language) so please don't be to harsh (?). I MAY consider writing another drabble about Lucy coming to Narnia and finding Sebastian and Caspian if this one does retavely well.  
> AND IF ANYONE FEELS INSPIRED TO WRITE A FIC ABOUT THIS, PLEASE, PLEASE DO 👀


End file.
